


So what you're saying is - we're partners - huh?

by Miledith



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Partners to Lovers, Partnership
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 08:20:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30001992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miledith/pseuds/Miledith
Summary: Din Djarin and a female bounty hounter develop a partnership that might just turn into something more. Will they be able to form a trust necessary for them to achieve their goals?
Relationships: Din Djarin & Reader, Din Djarin & You, Din Djarin/Reader, Din Djarin/You
Kudos: 3





	So what you're saying is - we're partners - huh?

You were almost like a wild animal or at least that was what you would have compared yourself to. Others might have seen you in a different way: a skilled fighter, a master survivalist, a well versed hunter. You would have laughed if you heard one of those titles. You were just a living being set on preserving your own life at any cost and that in your eyes made you nothing more than a wild beast of sorts. Not that you were feral or otherwise unhinged, but you didn't care much about anything than your own safety. To you that was the most primal instinct you could find and it didn't matter how much skill and finesse went into it as long as that was the end goal.  
You met the Mandalorian a few times before - being a bounty hunter yourself it wasn't unthinkable that your paths would collide at some point during a quest. After all, some chose to employ more than a single hunter to track down whoever they needed caught. Hunters alike weren't really fond of the practice which pushed them to compete with one another over who would collect the prize and that a lot of times meant a huge waste of time, energy and sometimes resources on the part of the losing side. It felt a little different between you and the Mandalorian. You saw the hunt almost in the same way as actually hunting for food. To you it was just that with extra steps and when it came to hunting, you didn't leave any space for negotiation, bickering or rivalry. You were out to get your pray and it seemed that so was Mando. On occasion you would join forces in a silent agreement if your shared quarry was being difficult to catch, but it always fell apart at the moment of capture. It was every hunter for themselves and whoever got to the target first got to keep the entire pay. Other times you worked separately, each one of you utilizing your own methods until one succeeded.  
But missions weren't the only times when you would cross paths. Naturally you'd see each other on Nevarro coming back from and leaving on your numerous quests, passing each other in the cantina or just in the general area. You'd exchange a few words and information but your relationship never strayed any further from it. At least you convinced yourself it didn't. You were observant and you knew he was as well. There was no way either of you missed the fact that some time into "knowing each other" you both began unconsciously counting up all the times one of you helped the other catch a target, getting nothing in return and thus began the silent "war" (if you could even call it that). You still kept to your own little code of self preservation but whenever you could allow yourself to do so, you would try to repay him for all the aid he'd lent you by either subtly letting him win on one of those few occasions you'd pick the same mission or purposely not choosing the better paying ones that you knew he would prefer. And he did the exact same for you, making it extremely difficult to settle that ever changing debt on both sides. And then it escalated when you started to intentionally choose the same bounties as the other and openly sabotage yourselves to let the other collect the prize.

***

-We have to stop doing this. - You sighed, yanking on the back of the captured bounty's collar in order to get them back on their feet. You sure as hell weren't gonna drag them all the way to your ship. You grabbed them by the handcuffs, pushing slightly to the side just to get a good look at the Mandalorian.  
-What do you mean? - He asked, pretending to have no idea what you were talking about. He knew you'd notice how he stalled for time, letting you apprehend the target before him, but he would never admit to it out loud.  
-You know what I mean Mando. - You never knew his real name so you stuck to calling him that. - You're taking it easy on me, I'm getting out of practice. - You complained, your brows furrowing in displeasure.  
-I don't want to owe you. - He shrugged as if it was nothing more than an afterthought and not something to ever be considered a serious issue. But to you it was.  
-You don't owe me for shit. - You spat back slightly annoyed. - I swear to maker, if you ever give me a head start again I am going to kick your ass. This is insulting, you know?  
-Don't act like you've never done it. - He let out a sigh filled to the brim with irony. The robotic sound of his modulated voice only added to it. You narrowed your eyes at him, wanting to retort with something - anything really - but you knew he was right. You really were equally to blame. You lost your edge in return for somewhat of a partnership and convenience. You tried to hate yourself for it, but whatever angle you looked at it from, it always came back to something positive. Sure you taught yourself to be self reliant and have no need for assistance, but with the Mandalorian you could never convince yourself to treat your relationship as a hindrance. Perhaps because you were so similar in a lot of ways. And then something in you snapped. If you couldn't cut it off completely (and you knew you were well past the point when it would be possible), you really had no other choice than working together.  
-Listen here tin can. - You took a few steps in his direction, pushing the quarry in front of you. - Were gonna do it this way. I cash him in - you nudged your captive, making him stumble - and you get half the credits. We worked together and we get paid accordingly.  
And with that you passed the Mandalorian, bumping your shoulder into his arm. As much as you valued the hunt, you wouldn't let him put a dent in your sense of pride and honor. He turned after you, watching your retreating figure for a few seconds before speaking a little louder to combat the distance you already crossed.  
-So what you're saying is - we're partners - huh?  
-Call it what you will. - You didn't even bother to turn your head, throwing your words in the direction opposite to him. You did however raise one hand in a gesture for goodbye, as you continued walking to your ship - the Wind Rose - leading the bounty in front of you and giving him an occasional light kick when he slowed down.

***

Your partnership as Mando put it wasn't really something set in stone. It worked on very flexible rules, meaning specifically that you each still went your own way and only put it to practice when you happened to pick up one mission. You had to admit however that working together was quite enjoyable. Knowing that someone skilled and reliable had your back while somehow being a remarkable fit to your own hunting style was reassuring. Sure it meant you would lose a little bit of practice time when it came to your solo survival skills, but it was worth it in exchange for that extra bit of safety. It meant more eyes on the lookout for danger and more hands to beat any potential threat. Soon enough you decided on a tactic that would allow you to coordinate your movement better. You each took on your own bounties but now communicating beforehand. It was usually 4 per capita and each time, you both picked one (the toughest) to share. You stayed in contact informing each other on your next move as you went through your quests.  
-I'm approaching Nevarro. - You informed, pressing a button on the control board in the cockpit that allowed for voice communication with the Razor Crest. The speaker crackled for a few seconds before Mando's voice came through.  
-Copy that jungle cat. - You once made a mistake of mentioning that little metaphor of yours to him and he never let it go, coming up with more and more obnoxious nicknames around it. You knew that all those miles away and under the beskar helmet, he was sporting the most idiotic grin.  
-How about you shut up tin can and I might even let you buy me a drink when I land.  
-Don't you think that nickname is getting a little old? - He mused over the comm.  
-Have you heard of the phrase "oldie but goodie"? - For a moment there was silence and you weren't sure if he was just trying to come up with a comeback or something, so you reached for the communicator button again just in time for the sound of static to come through followed by the Mandalorian's response.  
-I'll be there in two days, meet me then?  
-Sounds good. - You said shortly, cutting the comms and preparing yourself for landing.

***

But he wasn't there in two days. Nor was he there in three or even four, by which point you began wondering what took him so long. Of course you knew that some jobs required a change in plans and took longer than anticipated, but he was usually good at determining that stuff. And it's not like you could just take a vacation and stop here for a lot longer than this. You needed to work and earn your pay. You tried to occupy yourself by performing maintenance on the Wind Rose if only to not sit idly waiting for Mando to show up. But by the fifth day there was no more repairs or cleaning left to do. You tried to contact the Crest but every attempt came back with nothing. Complete radio silence. You assumed he either must have been off the ship entirely or just reached the end of the communicator's range, where he could no longer get back to you by comm. You were currently sitting in the cantina, lining up the holo pucks you picked up from Karga on the table only to shuffle them into another random order and putting them into a neat line once again. Your thoughts were somewhere far away, wandering around aimlessly as you stared into a half drunk cup of caf. You almost didn't take notice when a set of heavy, slightly draggy footsteps made their way to your table.  
-You already picked up new pucks? - You jumped slightly, torn away from your own thoughts as he asked, the modulator in his helmet slightly masking the tiredness of his tone. But by that point you already knew him enough to pick up on that. Although this time you didn't even need to read into it to know he was spent. His clothes were covered in dust and stains, even his armor matted from all the dirt covering it. You couldn't see his face but if you could, you were certain you'd find dark circles under his eyes.  
-Kriff Mando, you look like shit. - You grimaced at him. There must have been times when you looked as bad or even worse, but he did look terrible.  
-Ah, thanks. - He scoffed at your comment. - You look great too.  
-What happened to you, you were supposed to be here three days ago. You don't answer comms, you just go completely off my radar…  
-What's the matter mountain lion - oh great, another one of those stupid nicknames - were you worried?  
-You wish. - You crossed your arms over your chest, leaning back. - You were supposed to buy drinks. Besides, we need to coordinate on the next quarries, remember aluminum-head?  
-So no comment on the mountain lion? - He got off topic again and you picked up on the fact that he clearly wasn't currently in a mood for work talk. You let him order his own drink and enjoy a bit of silence before you spoke again. You enjoyed his attempts at drinking without revealong his face as much as the next guy, but sitting in silence quickly got a bit boring.   
-Soooo - you dragged the first word out, clearing the pucks off the table and tracing the rim of your nearly empty cup with your finger - where's the kid.  
-Back on the ship. I wasn't planning on leaving him for long anyway. I figured you could watch him for a few minutes when I talked to Griff. - You wanted to reprimand him for not asking first, but you actually enjoyed it anytime he left you to take care of The Child or as you called him "little gremlin".  
-Sure, I think he'd enjoy looking at someone other than a glorified droid. - You poked fun at him. You knew he harboured some animosity towards them, though you weren't sure why. His response to your remark was another one of his trademark sighs. You sometimes liked to joke that it was just his hydraulics making noise at just the right moments. You gulped down the last bit of your caf and stretched out before standing up and tapping the cup with your index finger.  
-Consider this compensation for babysitting, we're still up for drinks. - You informed him, throwing him a playful smile and leaving him to settle the bill.  
Finding the spot where he landed the Razor Crest didn't take you long and getting into it was equally easy since it only required one call for Mando to remotely unlock the ship from the bracer on his arm.  
-Hiya kid. - You greeted the little, green creature as soon as you got aboard the Crest. You lightly slapped one of the metal walls as sort of a gesture to announce your arrival. The pair of big, black eyes turned to you almost instantaneously as he cooed at you in his own childish way of saying hello. He sat aimlessly on the lower deck, waiting for his "dad" to get back.  
-He's gotta stop leaving you on the floor like a sack of rags. - You shook your head in disbelief. For all of his fatherly instincts towards the baby, the Mandalorian sure wasn't the best at figuring out what to do with him when he wasn't around. The Child outstretched his small, three fingered hands in your direction, signaling he wanted to be picked up. You did just that before walking down the exit ramp and sitting at the end of it with the kid in your lap. You placed your chin on his fuzzy head, slouching from boredom. You almost haven't noticed when that little gremlin squirmed and twisted a little, reaching his grabby hands to the holster located just next to your armpit, trying to get his fingers on one of your blasters.  
-Hey, what are you… - You started, quickly putting your palm on the handle of the weapon. A discontent gurgle came from below as you foiled the creature's plans to play with the gun. - That's not a toy. - You scolded him, pulling the blaster out of its holster and holding it up in line with your sight as if aiming somewhere in the distance. The kid curled and straightened out his chubby fingers a few times, cooing and straining for the weapon as you held him down with your free arm. Dank farrik, how could you ever resist that little bundle's pleas? You lowered your armed hand to your lap letting him grab the handle, while still keeping your own hand around it. The safety was on anyway. You lifted your hand a little, making the kid imitate your earlier gesture with his own body. He crossed his eyes, looking at the tip of the barrel.  
-Not like this. - You corrected him with a chuckle. - Look there.  
You pointed your other hand in front of you both, releasing your grip on his body. Thankfully he didn't attempt to run or do anything stupid, instead following the line of your pointed finger with his gaze.  
-Good, good and now… - You smiled, looking at the top of his head and pausing for a second. - Pew! - You lightly yanked the blaster upwards, imitating kickback to the baby's delight. He babbled gleefully as you pew-ed a few more times.  
-8/10 on the technique. - You assessed expertly.  
-What in the maker's name are you doing? - Mando's voice came from a short distance to your left. Your attention switched to it's source.  
-Oh, someone has to teach the kid a few things, don't you think? - You smirked. - Right little one? - You turned to the creature in your lap, grabbing onto his ear in an affectionate gesture, before praying his hands off your weapon and securing it in your holster, much to his disappointment.  
-He's going to hurt himself. - The armored man groaned disapprovingly.  
-Right… Like you didn't just leave him to wander about your ship, besides the safety is on. - You took a short pause. - He's not a dog you know?  
A stern silence let you know he wasn't happy about this. Oh, you've pissed him off this time, haven't you? Suddenly you felt bad for doing so, you stood up, keeping the kid to your chest with one arm, your free hand wiping off the dust from your pants. You practically pushed the little alien into Mando's arms before quietly and with a sigh saying "gee I'm sorry" and giving him a lousy, two-fingered salute. You walked off quickly, sticking your hands into your pockets, as The Child babbled something behind you.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't expect to post a second thing so quickly, but I guess I'm doing this. I only just started getting into the universe, so for now it's very general and I hope there's no glaring mistakes. I don't have a set direction or lenght for this yet so it's going to develop as I go and eventually reach some sort of a plan. That's why the schedule for it is going to be very loose until I figure it out a little more. But otherwise, ai hope you'll enjoy. Oh and the tags might also change as I go.


End file.
